The present invention relates generally to document services and, more particularly, to systems and methods that facilitate the obtainment of electronic document services in a secure manner.
Users or creators of documents often employ various document-related services, such as secure transmission, printing, duplication, certification, and filing of the documents. Some document-related services are offered by service providers, such as Federal Express, UPS, Kinko's, etc. To use one of these services, the user must print out the document and physically take the document to the service provider or otherwise arrange for the document to be delivered to the service provider.
Other document-related services are offered over the Internet. To use one of these services, the user must create the document using document creation software, such as Microsoft Word or Corel WordPerfect, or otherwise obtain an electronic version of the document. The user must then activate web browser software, such as Microsoft Internet Explorer or Netscape Navigator, and locate the service provider on the Internet. The user normally must register with the service provider and then provide the document to the service provider.
In addition, users often have to execute software, such as a print driver or third party software outside the application to create electronic versions of the document suitable for uploading to the service provider. Often, users also need to close the document on which they are working.
In any event, it is a time-consuming process to obtain document-related services. Further, the confidentiality of the documents is usually not assured. As a result, there is a need for mechanisms that facilitate the obtainment of document-related services in a secure manner.